


A crack in time

by GingerBreton



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBreton/pseuds/GingerBreton
Summary: Holiday gift exchange art of Asaara's wonderful sole survivor, Lizzy Oslow-Hayes, inspired by a line in one of her fantastic recent fics.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Holiday at the Retreat II: Electric Boogaloo





	A crack in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_asaara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_asaara/gifts).



> For this gift I was really inspired by a line in your recent Lizzy x Hancock one shot [Ain't Sentimental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560542)
> 
> Hancock looks at Lizzy and describes her like this: _Lizzy’s like a crack in time: one look at her and he’s thrown two hundred years back_ . 
> 
> I couldn't shake this past/present image, and this is the result. I know it's not festive, but I hope you like it <3


End file.
